Amour , décisions et destin tracé
by hizh
Summary: Une nouvelle ère , des ninjas vont s'intéresser à l'art de la musique . Naruto et Hinata vont tout faire pour être les dignes représentants de Konoha à la compétition . (warning : les chansons énoncés ne m'apartiennent pas !)
1. Chapter 1

_Voilà le nouveau prologue de l'histoire amélioré grâce à Sadstory de skyrock , il a corrigé mes fautes de grammaire . N'oubliez de donner des commentaires positifs et si vous pouvez , des conseils pour améliorer soit l'histoire soit les phrases .Merci de votres compréhension en espérant que vous apprécierez le scénario _

**_Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils sont issus du manga "Naruto" de Masashi Kishimoto-sama . Mais certains des personnages sont de moi donc veuillez respecter les droits d'auteur svp ( on sait tous ça lol) ._**

La grande guerre ninja a été gagné par les Shinobis des cinq grands nations comprenant les pays du feu, de l'eau, de la terre, de la foudre, du vent. Sasuke est revenu à Konoha en tant que ninja et a promis de ne plus « désobéir ». Madara Uchiha redonna la vie à Fugaku Uchiha , Mikoto Uchiha et Itachi Uchiha afin que Sasuke soit au mieux de sa forme. Pour Naruto, ses parents, Minato Namikaze mieux connu sous le nom de Yondaime Hokage et Kushina Uzumaki, étaient les plus important. Les ninjas de Konoha étaient rentrés chez eux sauf Naruto qui avait décidé d'entamer un petit voyage.

Lors de son voyage, Naruto eut de nombreuses surprises, des rencontres variées et des amours qui ont bouleversé son destin. Notre ninja imprévisible eut des enfants. Tout Konoha entendit la nouvelle mais ses proches étaient de loin les plus étonnés.

Il reçut un diplôme d'art d'une académie très réputée et mystérieuse près du pays de Na.

Shion, sa première ex-petite-amie, se vit perdre son titre de prêtresse pour avoir eu une relation passionnée avec Naruto. Après ce choc, elle partit pour Konoha où elle y rencontra Itachi Uchiha. Le coup de foudre fut immédiat et ils se fiancèrent. Cette nouvelle réjouit le jeune blond.

Maintenant, les ninjas de Konoha vont participés à une grande compétition. Ils ont nommé Hinata Hyuga comme représentante de leur Village mais, ils n'avaient pas de représentant masculin, alors que la compétition l'exigeait. Une rumeur dit qu'une aide professionnelle pourrait devenir leur représentant masculin. Ce dernier était un jeune blond, riche, très grand, avec des yeux bleus azurs et papa de trois enfants. Nos shinobis espéraient de tout leur coeur que cet homme soit leur « imbécile » de 17 ans...


	2. Chapter 2

**Mot de l'auteure : Je sais que des lecteurs lisent cette fiction sans faire un commentaire sur ce qu'il pense du texte . Une review aidera l'auteure à s'améliorer ou à recevoir des encouragements . Mais je suis désolée du retard .**

_**Rated K+ **_

_**Les personnages de cette fiction sont issus du manga Naruto ou de mon imagination , RESCPECTER LES DROITS D'AUTEURS SVP .**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_

Nos ninjas sont arrivés à destination . Elle n'est guère inconnue pour certains : Le Pays des vagues .Kakashi se souvenait bien de s'y être rendu avec ses élèves pour une mission de rang B . Il espèrait revoir Tazuna , Tsunami et Inari . Cela faisait 5 ans plus ou moins .

Nos shinobis cherchèrent le manoir des Arts , ils croisèrent soudain une jeune fille rousse . Kushina la reconnut tout de suite :

Sahara-chan …. dit la femme du Yondaime Hokage .

_Flash back ( ou rétrospection) :_

_**Chers amis , ma famille et autres ,**_

_**Je vais bien , je suis à Na comme je vous ai dit . Je reste avec Haruna* qui semble avoir besoin de mon aide , plus que quand je suis arrivé . Je vous explique : Nous sommes tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre . Or un événement se passa et nous avons décidé de rompre . Nous avions remarqués que c'était de l'amour de passage et juste pour notre apparence . Cet événement est qu'Haruna est enceinte d'une petite fille . Ah ,j'allais oublier de dire que je n'aurai pas qu'une petite fille mais en plus deux garçons (jumeaux) que j'ai conçu avant ma relation avec ma princesse de Na . Leur mère n'est autre que Sahara , le code des prêtresses voulait que le premier amour d'une prêtresse soit le géniteur d'une seule grossesse . Et comme je suis l'heureux élu (ceci dit ce n'est pas réciproque entre nous ,elle l'a deviné depuis longtemps) . (**_**note de l'auteur : Sahara était devenue prêtresse pour rester toujours au bras droit de Naruto_)  . Je me suis mis dans une galère , je le sais . Pour y remédier je travaille dans la construction de batîments pour gagner de l'argent et j'ai été reçu dans l'académie des arts du pays des vagues ( coïncidence) . Donc je suis parti de Na ,laissant derrière moi avec regret Haruna et Sahara . J'ai réussi avec des super notes mon diplôme . J'ai reçu grâce à cette aventure artistiques des amis précieux : les Ayuzawas alias les surnommés « shinigami » car ce sont des chasseurs de primes discrets , efficaces et ayant un sens de la justice envers les morts .Ils sont devenus mes compagnons de route en plus d'être mes gardes du corps ( je suis devenu conseiller au pays des Vagues et sous-seigneur de Na , de quoi être très riche ) . J'ai aussi beaucoup grandi ,même trop et je suis d'une maigreur incroyable suite au régime de légumes et de fruits hahaha . Je vous dirai touts les autres détails ,une fois qu'on se retrouvera et que vous voyez mes enfants ._**

_**PLEINS DE BONHEUR A VOUS **_

_**DATTEBAYO !**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze .**_

_Fin du flash back (ou rétrospection ) ._

_-_Oui ? Ah c'est vous , les personnes chers à Naruto , je vois que vous m'avez reconnu directement . Dit Sahara

Évidement , comment ne pas reconnaître une prêtresse réputée et ayant eu des enfants . Dit Kushina .

Oh suivez-moi , je vais vous amener à au manoir . Dit la jeune prêtresse .

Dis Sahara-chan , est-ce que c'est Naruto qui va être la senseï ? Demanda Minato

Je ne dirai rien à ce sujet . Dit malicieusement Sahara .

Les venus de Konoha suivèrent donc la mère des jumeaux de Naruto . Une fois devant , nos ninjas entendirent de la musique (très légère , dont on l'entendait faiblement) . Ils se posèrent la question et Sahara leur répondit que c'était leur senseï qui s'entraînait .

Ils entrèrent dans le manoir par la porte principale et entreprirent un couloir paraissant sans fin . Arrivés devant une grande porte , la prêtresse l'ouvrit et les proches de Naruto vit un (méga) grand blond aux cheveux longs et maigre . Il chantait la fin de sa chanson (_mot de l'auteur : No rain no rainbow , la musique du film 3 de naruto shippuden : les liens )_. Ce dernier remarqua les visiteurs et les invita à rentrer totalement dans l'énorme pièce ( possédant un bar , spacieuse , pleins d'instrument de musique , donnant assez de place pour danser , au plafond des grandes cordes en acier , une planche de métal et des accessoires pour les danseurs et les gymnastes .

Ils étaient tous émerveillés et devinèrent que la pièce vu l'épaisseur des murs était insonorisée .

Ah ,ça me fait plaisir de vous voir mes amis . Dit le mystérieux blond .

NARUTO?! Dirent en choeur les apprentis .

Oui c'est moi , il y a un problème ? Demanda l'interrogé .

Non , non mais c'est toi qui va être leur senseï ? Demanda Kakashi assez blasé .

Oui , c'est exact , c'est moi qui vais les transformer en idoles .

WAHOU ! Dirent le reste des membres de la team 7 .

Bon sinon, commençons par le chant , comme je n'aurai pas le temps de vous apprendre vraiment les bases , on va faire plus de l'impro ' mais professionnel .

T'as un diplôme ? Demanda Sasuke .

Oui , dit Naruto , tiens le voilà ! (il tendit le bout de papier à Sasuke ).

Hn ,c'est bon je me tais , dit le brun.

…..

_A suivre …_

* * *

_Merci à S-lay , ma lectrice , la première qui m'a mis un commentaire et ma « sempaï » pour moi . N'hésitez pas mettre des reviews et d'adorer , suivre ma fiction . Peut importe votre commentaire ,principalement négatif avec un p'tit positif ou l'inverse . Ce la m'aidera dans ma publication du prochain chapitre . Je répondrai à chaque fin de chapitre aux lecteurs qui m'ont postés un commentaire . Foie de Hizh votre auteure débutante ^_^_

_ja ! Comme on dit au Japon . _


End file.
